Old Flames Never Die
by PapillonStar
Summary: The heart is doomed to weep for an eternity as memories never fade.


I'm back

I'm back! _Ducks flying objects _Ok! Ok! I know I should probably be working on Second Best…I'm sorry! It'll be up soon! No more flying objects! _Gets hit in face with a rubber duckie_Ok, I deserved that…

By the way…I'm not thrilled about this fic, I might re-write it. I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: Well yea. I don't own the Mighty Ducks. Nope. I'm just a fanfic writer. Yep.

Old Flames Never Die

"What do you plan to do with your life? I mean, after the academy, an' all…" 

_He lies down on his back and puts his hands behind his head. "I don't know. And frankly, I don't really care. I'll think about it when it gets here."_

_She raises an eyebrow. "You haven't given it any thought? None at all?"_

He looks over. "Should I have?" 

_"Well, I don't know. Most people do."_

_"Well, I'm not like most people, am I?"_

_She giggles. "Not at all." Silence creeps by for a few moments. "When do you get released from foster care?"_

_"When I'm dead."_

_"What?!?"_

_"I doubt I'll ever escape it."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Well actually, when I turn twenty I'm an adult, so I won't have to listen to them anymore."_

_"That's a scary thought."_

_"What is?"_

_"You an adult."_

_"Very funny."_

_"I'm sorry…" She giggles again._

_"That's what my brother says, too."_

_"Poor Nosedive. The whole world picks on you."_

_"Yea, poor me," he snickers. She plays with his hair. _

_"You're hair's getting long," she states. _

_"I know. It's just that Wing is nagging me to cut it, so I kinda can't."_

_"You love being a pain, don't you?"_

_"I'm sowwy," he says, sticking out his lower lip and giving her the puppy dog eyes. _

_"Not the puppy dog eyes!"_

_"Fowgive me?" he says, sitting up._

_She sighs. "How couldn't I?"_

_"Yay!" he cheers. He leans in, and they share a kiss under the moonlight …_

_ _

_ _

Nosedive snapped awake. 'Crap. Not again…'

"What is it with humans and horoscopes?" asked Duke. "They're so cheesy! Like this: 'You will make an important decision today.' You make important decisions everyday! Why would today be any different?" 

"Humans have issues, that's for sure," said Mallory, grabbing the front page of the paper.

"No kidding!"

Tanya folded the section she finished reading. "You want the comics, Nosedive?" she asked, holding the paper out to him.

"No thanks."

Wildwing dropped his bagel. The Ducks stared at their teammate, who was using his arms for a pillow, staring at the butter. "Dive? You ok?"

"Yea, man, just tired."

Wildwing just looked at him. "Ok…you should go to bed earlier." Nosedive just waved his hand.

"Look at this one. 'An old flame will return soon.' Like some old girlfriend is just gonna pop up out of nowhere and say 'Hi! Remember me?'" said Duke.

"It never works out like that," said Nosedive sadly. "The heart is doomed to weep for all eternity." With the he stood up and left the room.

"Ok, now I know he's not ok…" said Duke.

"He's being…philosophical…" stuttered Mallory.

"Call the Looney house, Dive's gone bonkers!" said Duke.

"Someone get the th-thermometer!" said Tanya.

"His aura is far too clouded. It's painful…" said Grin.

"I thought pain was an illusion," said Duke.

"…An illusion that really, really hurts."

"Ah…"

"I'm gonna go check on him," said Wildwing, leaving the room.

"Where does it say 'A friend will totally loose it'?" asked Tanya, leaning over to Duke.

"Libra."

Wildwing entered the TV room. Darkness hung in the air. It was too quiet. Nosedive was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen.

"Ok, what's wrong?" asked Wildwing. "And don't give me that 'tired' bit, either. I know something's wrong. What is it?" He sat down next to his brother.

A few minutes went by. "Dive?"

"It sucks."

"What does?"

Silence.

"What sucks?"

"Everything."

"How so?"

Silence.

"It just does."

Silence. Wildwing put his arm around his brother. 

"I just wanna go home," Nosedive said, his voice cracking.

"Aw, I know you do, Dive. We all do. But we really can't. Not until we deal with Dragonus…"

"Then why don't we?!?" Dive yelled.

"It's not that easy, Dive. We don't even know where he's hiding. But don't worry, we'll deal with him. Then we'll go home to Puckworld. I promise," said Wildwing.

Silence.

"I hate this," snarled Dive, the tears streaming down his face.

"Don't we all?"

"I hate Dragonus. I say we mop the floor with him. Then we'll go home, and everything will be back to normal. No more evil tyrants. No more concentration camps. No more suffering."

"That's exactly how it will be. Just give it time."

Nosedive sucked in a deep breath. Wildwing was always good about cheering him up. But even he couldn't mend a broken heart. Only she could, and she was gone.


End file.
